


Harry Potters Addams family adventures

by SilentDreamer



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDreamer/pseuds/SilentDreamer
Summary: The real story of how Harry Potter came to life with the Addams family and how it changed his life that initially seemed to have already been set in stone.First posted on ff.net account Iwantmytoast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you're still here. 
> 
> Sorry that it has been years. Ups, whelp I never said I was good at this. Giving this another try though. I wanted to write some more and in order to get inspired I reread this whole thing and I was horrified that I had made so many mistakes. I tried to fix them ( I might have added accidentally more, english isn't my first language) and I added a whole lot more to the 2nd chapter, which is the first now I guess. 
> 
> I'll try to actually add some more this time round. 
> 
> See ya around. Have fun reading it I guess and as usual looking forward to your comments.

Before starting this I would like to thank everyone for giving this fanfic a chance: Some might be here because I mentioned this fanfic in another, so if you're here because of that I would like to thank you for hanging in there despite me seemingly abandoning you guys. Before starting I would like to warn everyone that I'm currently in my second year at uni and very busy so I don't know when I will be able to post something.

Imagine her the usual disclamer+ you might see a concept here that someone else used already if so please leave a message and I'll try changing it if possible. Please keep in mind though that by now I have read so many fanfictions that I can't really distinguish between my own and other ideas. If you think I stole yours please pm me and we can figure it out.

Prologue

Lily Evans, soon to be Potter wasn't quite the person everyone thought her to be. Not quite so Gryffindor, nor quite such a light witch as everyone believed and most importantly not quite as muggle-born as everyone thought. Especially her soon to be husband James should have been told by now about her real status in life. To be perfectly honest, she enjoyed keeping her secret, surprising people with her knowledge that came easy to her as she was actually a half-blood. For years no one except from her father Darius Evans, former Darius Addams and of course her extended family, the Addams Clan had known that she wasn’t a simple muggle-born. Not that she looked down upon them or anything, the Addams family was very inclusive, her father had married a muggle after all. 

Now James knew as well. James still sat shell-shocked after her revelation in his seat. She could have handled it better to be perfectly honest. But she didn’t believe in glossing over facts to make them more digestible. She had simply told James to sit down as she had to tell him something. After he had sat down, at least she had thought of that, (patting her own shoulder in an afterthought) it wouldn’t have done for him to stumble and hurt himself in shock. Then she had told him simply “I am a half blood, not a muggle-born. My father is of the Addams Clan, which is why technically when we marry, I won’t become a Potter, but you will become an Addams.”

At first, she hadn't planned on ever telling him, because she knew what everyone including James would think: ‘The Addamses’, after all where famous for their use of severly illegal dark magic. Blood magic non the less, the darkest of magic's one could think of. Further the ministry had long ago claimed that the Addams family had gone extinct, gladly they told everyone, that the threat of the darkest of dark was gone for ever.

Lily huffed:" James stop thinking bad things about my relatives. Not all stories are true. And while we aren't very close, I wish for them to come to the wedding. They are family after all." "What?! You want all of them to come to our wedding? Are you crazy, it will be a bloody nightmare." James face whitened even more; he could have almost fit in with the Addams clan by now. "James, calm down," Lily replied, "I only wanted to invite Gomez, he's my cousin thrice removed and his lovely wife Mortisha. While they are also a little peculiar they are very nice." James gaining a little colouring back nodded weakly. Taking this as agreement and maybe even slight acceptance Lily hesitantly continued. "You know, I would also like to appoint Mortisha as Godmother for the baby" "But I thought…, we … Alice" James seemed to be still recovering and the next statement hadn't bettered his condition. "Lily smiled at him:" You were the one who choose Alice and while I agreed at that point, you also choose Sirius whom you know, I don't agree with despite him being your friend. Therefore, I claim the right to choose as Godmother whomever I want, whether you like the choice or not after all Sirius isn't Godfather material either." "But if something were to happen to us, and she were to take the baby and raise it instead of us, would you really like our child to grow up… How did you call it earlier? Ah yes, peculiar. Would you like our child to be peculiar? Growing up with someone like Alice, our child would be normal." James replied. "Would you really prefer our child to be normal than peculiar? How boring. But that isn't my point anyway. Think about it. How big is the chance that You-know-who will win?” Lily twisted her mouth in disgust, she hated using that name for that thing that called himself a Dark Lord, but the wards weren’t yet good enough to use his real name and she didn’t really want to get visited by him at this point of time. “ Let's face it at this point the chance is pretty high. And who do you think will not survive this apart from us, obviously the Longbottoms as well as Sirius to name only a few. We will have to take precautions. Mortisha would make sure our baby survives. Addamses are very hard to kill. They are powerful, they have political sway all over the world and while they are a dark family, they have been neutral politically for centuries. They could protect our baby from every kind of situation and they would not only make sure that he can protect himself but he would be happy because one thing will always be true for them. Family is everything." Finishing her speech Lily had to take big gulps of breath as she had barely been breathing during her passionate speech.

While Lily was catching her breath James thought about what Lily had said. He had learned by now that Lily had seldom been wrong and it would be good on him to listen to her. But him a light wizard, a Potter who was traditionally very light trusting someone from the darkest family there was to take care of his child in case something happened… He didn't want to accept it. Then he remembered what Lily had said towards the end that even they followed the first pureblood rule that he had been taught even before he could understand what the words meant: Family is everything. Through Lily the baby was related to the Addams family, they would treat their child as such. Slowly James nodded his head. "Alright," he nodded " I don't like it, but your argument makes sense. You are usually right after all and I will follow your lead on this. Further, this is only a worst-case scenario, maybe we won't need the precautions and we appoint Alice Godmother for the next child."

_____

Back then, at the wedding, Mortisha had readily agreed to be the Godmother of her husband's estranged cousin, despite her not being a fan of the concept of God. But Family came first they looked after each other despite cousin Lilyth being a little too normal for her taste. But now that she was doing the ceremony for becoming Godmother, she just knew that Harry Potter was an Addams. She could feel it deep in her bones and not just any Addams, she knew that the son of her husband’s cousin would become her eldest son very soon. Gomez also knew that this boy was special. He could feel that he had the potential to become the next Leader of the next Addams generation. If he really wanted it in the future, he would have to fight for it of course, things weren’t that easy in the Addams Clan after all. But there was definitely potential, great potential. "Cara mia!" He whispered to his wife: "Can you feel this? He is already one of us. He is calling us and the family magic is answering. I can't wait for the day when he will completely belong to us." "Gomez!" chided Mortisha, "his parents are here with us, I doubt they want their son to have more than a small part in our family a have to calm yourself and pretend to not know, after all meddling with Lilyth or Lady Death would be foolish. We simply have to wait for Lady Destiny to spin her tale. But fear not we simply will have to wait mon amour." "Tish, that's French…"


	2. Of beginnings and endings

Samhain, all hallows eve or as the muggles nowadays called it Halloween. A significant day not just for the muggles who like to run a round like crazy dressed up like all sorts of magical creatures, that might or might not exist and collect candy or play pranks of all the things that one could do on a day such as this. A day signifying beginnings and endings. The end of the harvest, the beginning of the colder times is maybe the most obvious of the significance of that day. Followers of the old traditions believe that the barrier between the land of the living and the land of the dead is thinner in that night from the 31st of October to the 1st of November. It is often used to communicate with the ancestors and loved ones that have already passed. Reassuring oneself that they are happy, in a better place than they were when they were still alive, to ask for advice in difficult times or to simply uncover secrets that have long been lost. The Addams Can celebrates a little different than the rest of the World. They pride themselves in being different and as such they like to celebrate in a huge Family get together in which they not just communicate with their ancestors but rouse them from their external sleep to welcome them to their annual Samhain party. The whole family dances through the night and when morning comes the living will flop into their beds and the dead will crawl back into their graves waiting for the next year when they will be woken in order to join the traditional Samhain celebrations. It is an important night for the Addams as they invite the dark energies to re-join them in their homes ones more as the season of the light has finally passed. It is the beginning of wonderful gloomy weather, the beginning of winter, the end of horribly warm afternoons in which the Addams family likes to hide in their dark damp house. 

The beginning and the end. Quite literally for little Harry Potter. Harry Potter a tiny baby, lost his normal life in the split second that the Dark Lord Voldemort fired the spell at him and a new life of fame and hope that he gave to the wizarding world began in the second that the green sickly fizzling spell bounced back from him towards the person that fired it in the first place. In that second little Harry Potter became a symbol. Suddenly he stood for so much, the end of Voldemort's reign, the beginning of peace for the wizards and witches of England and the hope for a better life in the future. In this split-second Harry Potters life changed. Forever.   
His parents died in order to protect him, his new parents had just finished their yearly ritual, warned by one of their ancestors who had heard rumours of what happened in the afterlife they rushed towards him hoping they wouldn’t be to late. They knew they weren't the only ones interested in little Harry Potter after all it was quite likely that others had realised the what great potential this little boy carried. 

In a little cottage in Godrics Hollow a baby cried over his mother's body not quite understanding what had happened. 

Somewhere else Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore awoke knowing that the wards at the Potters home had fallen, one smiled pleased knowing that his plan had begun, while the other looked out in horror. 

Both though where rushing out of bed, while one rushed to the cottage the other rushed to their Handymen in order to get to the cottage as well.

Sadly or luckily depending on whom you asked, both were to late. Sirius Black arrived at the cottage the moment Mortisha and Gomez Addams slid creepily out of the Potters cottage with little Harry in their arms. "James? Lily?" Sirius Black rasped at them as the shock their heads already confirming his biggest fear. His brother and one of his best friends were dead. "We are going to take little Harry with us to America, he will be safer there" Gomez informed Sirius replied in his ever-growing rage "I'll go after Pettigrew the little traitor… He will pay for what he's done. Take care of Harry for me, I hope you don't mind if I follow you once I'm done here." Nodding in agreement, they did like a good bit of revenge themselves, Mortisha and Gomez turned on the spot and disappeared. Just as Sirius Black attempted to leave the scene as well, a huge man moved hurriedly towards him. "Sirius" he puffed "what happened?" "They're gone, they're all gone” he cried with tears in his eyes hugging the big man he then quickly sat on his bike declaring once again: "I'm going after Peter" and disappeared as well. The big man, Hagrid stood slightly baffled. Why would he go after Peter? What did that lad have to do with the death of everyone? He shrugged; he must have misheard Sirius he’s probably just informing him of the death of their friends. With a bad feeling in his stomach Hagrid made his way towards the small cottage.

Meanwhile Mortisha and Gomez had arrived back at their house in America. Transatlantic disaaparation was gruelling and very disorientating which is why the common witch and wizard didn’t even attempt to do so, but Mortisha and Gomez loved the feeling. As soon as they landed in front of the house they could hear the noise from the party that was still in full swing inside the house. However they were greeted by a tiny and wrinkly person who turned out to be Maman Frump. Maman Frump had joined the Addams Clan centuries ago. She was revered for her knowledge of old potions and the keeper of secrets for the Addams Clan. Despite her not actually being the Mother of Gomez or Mortisha she had acted as a motherly figure for the leaders of the Addams Clan for quite some time. While no one actually knew her origins she was just as much a part of the family as everyone else. 

Of course, Mortisha and Gomez had told her of the possible future addition to the family and how the family magics had interacted with little Harry Potter. While it wasn’t quite uncommon that the family had gained new members by adoption or kidnapping depending on how you looked at it. Though as far as she could remember never did anyone not born an Addams interact with the magics with the ease that Mortisha and Gomez had described to her. With that Maman Frump looked with great expectation towards the little toddler that was presented to her. However something was wrong, "Didn't you say he was Addams? I mean while I can feel the house welcoming him which is unusual for outsiders he just doesn't feel dark enough. If dark at all… Wait there is something dark there… but no, it's dark but not Addams darkness… Are you certain what you felt the first time was true?” “Yes of course Maman, you know me. I rarely make mistakes and it is even less likely that both Gomez and I would make the same mistake. But you are right the darkness that I can feel this time doesn’t centre around him but rather his head. Odd he feels like a light child but that can’t be true, it doesn’t feel natural children don’t change power like that and if it were possible wouldn’t he at least be just as powerful as before?” “Maybe someone supressed his magic” Gomez chimed in, he had heard of weirder things done to children. “Those British Wizards have been pretty weird regarding dark magic lightly and it’s not like they don’t have precedents of doing horrible things to their children, just look at all the magical children being abandoned just because they aren’t able to use wand magic. Maman, is there a way to find out what happened to him?” Grabbing the child Maman holding him closer to her face, she squinted her eyes. Then out of nowhere she started sniffing him. “Hmm… you might be right Gomez” let me see, she shoved Harry back towards Mortisha. Out of nowhere she produced a midnight black book without any writing on it. Biting her hand she smeard some of her own blood on top of it. 

The book was despite its worn look the most valuable thing the Addams family owned. It contained all the knowledge the Clan has collected over the centuries. Maman Frump still added new potions, spells and rituals to it regularly. Although it looked small, it was thought impossible to ever be read in its entirety and every time you read in it you would find new pages that seemingly hadn't been there before. As Maman Frump was its current keeper she could easily find whatever she was looking for in mere seconds and within the elder generation of the Addams clan it was a common rumour that she had been the first person to have ever read everything which could be found within the book.

Before the blood could be absorbed which from previous encounters both Mortisha and Gomez knew that the book would do, Maman had already opened the book and was now furiously paging through. “Hmm … first his head, dank rotting smell… but not like the corpses in the graveyard more like a fresh body… hmmm… seems familiar, so not that and not that either… ok, and the rest sickly sweet… too much sugar can’t possibly be good for those young ones… oh yes, I know, I can't believe someone would do that to a child not even the Addamses would ever think of changing children's magic even though some parents surely must have been tempted when they grew up to be the risks are way to high not even an Addams could rationalise such a decision… The person who did this must truly be a despicable person.” The longer Maman murmed towards herself, the more uncomfortable Gomez and Mortisha looked. It was truly a feat to make them look like that usually only muggles who meet the Addams the first time managed a look quite like that. Finally Mortishia asked, “Maman what happened?”

“The boy has been corrupted; I doubt his parents did that. It must have been someone else, someone powerful. Someone who has even less scruple than all of the Addams put together and even though the Potters don’t quite sound like Addams material, I doubt they would be able to do it. The only good thing it did was rescue him from that awful killing spell… no imagination those wizards, don’t even know what a good killing is supposed to look like…” She trailed off, “Where was I? Yes, lucky for us the spell weakened it a lot so a simple adoption ritual would do otherwise we would have to search for the caster and you know use ritual 13 on them” she cackled ominously remembering the last time she had used that ritual. Sadly it wasn’t used much anymore, it had become so tedious to hide mass murder. 

“But Maman, how can a simple adoption change the corruption even if it is weakened by the spell?” 

"It's quite simple actually. Instead of the normal blood adoption you had planned for him anyway we are going to do the old one. Instead of just changing the blood in his veins we are changing his mind body and soul. He will be the same as before but at the same time not. If he where he be older he would have two sets of memories, his time with you as his mother and his time with cousin Lily as his mother. Similarly we will be having memories of him being born by you and living his life here, while at the same time we'll still have the same memories of him not living here. It might be confusing at first but because were giving him a second life his body will be able to reject the foreign magic, as he will basically be reborn. In comparison to the other ritual, he will need to drink all our blood, the ritual will take longer and can only be done on Samhain, but luckily it was today and we just have enough time to complete the ritual. It is good that all the important relatives are still here and that your brother hasn’t left for the Bermudas just yet.


	3. Of flip flops and crumbling plans

*flip, flop, flip, flop, flip- swish- flop, flip, flop-swish-flip, flop, flip, flop, flip-swish-flop, flip, flop-swish* 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, in his own perfectly humble opinion the greatest wizard alive loved his outfit, he especially loved the sound it made. The flipedy floppedy sandal thingies the muggles had invented were great. It made walking in circles so much more entertaining. Experimentally he wiggled his toes. He had so much room in those. He had to of course silence his feet when he was with company no one would take him serious in these. Experimentally he flip, flopped some more around the new golden bird stand he had gotten for Fawkes. Yes today, was a wonderful day in the history of the wizarding world. His sworn nemesis was dead. Everything worked out as he had planned, too. Now the last thing he had to do in order to bring his future plans on the right track for the next 10 years, was to bring the deserving Harry Potter to his oh so loving relatives. It had to be done for the greater good of course. So to make sure everything would go as it should, he, the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would take time out of his very busy schedule and deliver the little fella to his new home himself. Yes, he congratulated himself again for his fantastic idea which would also enable him to say, that he knew Harry Potter was safe, after all he had delivered Harry Potter, the great hero there himself to his new home. Almost as great as he was himself, he mused emphasising the almost as no one would ever be as great as him. He did briefly wonder why Hagrid was taking so long, but then went back to flip flopping across his office while looking very important if he may say so himself. After all he was certain that the compulsion charm that would send Sirius to hunt Peter was strong, he had cast it himself after all and that Hagrid had no difficulties getting Harry out of the house. He was one of his most loyal after all. 

*flip, flop, flip, flop, flip- swish- flop, flip, flop-swish-flip, flop, flip, flop, flip-swish-flop, flip, flop-bang* 

The door the Dumbledores office blew open widely and a great huge sobbing mass of a person burst in “Albus, I thought you said that Harry survived? He’s gone. Harry’s gone, Lily is gone, and James is gone too. All of them are gone.” Dumbledore had already stopped moving around the room when Hagrid had burst into his office, Hagrid didn’t have to find out how much he enjoyed those muggle devices. He looked over to his softly golden glowing paper weight that he never used and had only appeared in his room after he had visited the Potters shortly after young Harry had been born. ‘Hmm, that can’t be true. According to the ward I placed, he must still be alive.’ “Hagrid my boy, please calm yourself” he spoke up after a brief second of silence apart from Hagrid violent sobbing. “While it is very sad that Lily and James didn’t survive, you must be wrong because I do know with a hundred percent certainty that young Harry is still alive. How about you tell me in detail what happened after you arrived?” He pushed on. Collecting himself a little, while tacking out a huge handkerchief, Hagrid sniffled, “are you sure Headmaster, how can you tell that he is still alive? I looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be found and Sirius who had been there before me was devastated that they were are all gone now too. He was off to tell Peter, the poor lad will be devastated that his friends have all passed.” Dumbledore smirked inwardly, at least one part of his plan had worked. Hagrid continued, “after arriving at the cottage and briefly speaking to Sirius, the poor dear, I went inside. You-know-who really did a number on it, it was all crooked and still smoking in some places, but you know I still had to get Harry. James was dead in the entrance hall, I suppose he was trying to hold him off, not that he had much off a chance” Hagrid started crying snot and tears, while wiping furiously at his face with the his overly large handkerchief. “I followed the path of destruction upstairs, where Lilly” *sob* “the poor dear was dead on the floor in Harry’s nursery. The whole room looked like it was about to collapse. It had scorch marks everywhere and everything smelled really burned. I looked everywhere but Harry was nowhere to be found. I swear Albus if he isn’t there he must be gone too.” At that Hagrid started sobbing uncontrollably again. Dumbledore nodded gravely, while scratching his bearded chin, the real question was what had happened to Harry. He was definitely alive, and a small toddler couldn’t get far by himself. The only other chance was that someone else had been there before Sirius and him, but he couldn’t think of anyone who would do so. The Longbottom’s were still in hiding, Remus was abroad talking to the large Werewolf Clans in Europe, Peter was being hunted by Sirius now and had been most likely at home before that. The other Potters were all dead. No there was no other possible option Harry must simply still be in the house. Maybe Lily had hidden him from outsiders or maybe he had simply hidden himself in a hiding place that Hagrid hadn’t found. “Hagrid, why don’t you go to bed, you had a long night, I will go back to the cottage and search for young Harry myself. I’m sure that he is fine after all.” With that he grabbed the half-asleep phoenix of his new shiny perch and disappeared. 

___

Angrily the great Albus Dumbledore stormed back to his office, the gentle flip flop of his muggle sandals didn’t make him happy anymore, it actually fuelled his anger even more especially as it was really hard to storm around in them. Throwing the door of his office open he yanked those things he had enjoyed so much of his feet throwing them across the room. Those damned things were bad luck. Harry Potter was gone! Gone! He the great Albus Dumbledore had lost the saviour of the wizarding world. How could he, that damn child was essential to his plans. He had already released a statement to the press of how Voldemort was destroyed, there was no going back the fickle public of wizarding Britain would clamour for the safety of their saviour once they found out the great Albus Dumbledore himself had no clue where their saviour had gone. He needed this to work! Maybe his plan had been faulty? No, never. Stupid tiny voice in his head. He, the great Albus Dumbledore didn’t make mistakes. The question was how he could get him back. Harry Potter would pay for making him suffer so much. Making him the calm and collected Albus Dumbledore mad. Collecting the muggle shoes from various places across the room, he sat down to plan on how to get that Brat back. Step one remove Sirius Black. He had already planned on chucking him into prison with the Dementors. Albus had needed Harry to have no one, in order to make him more pliable to him in the future. And then in the far future, he would have enabled him to escape, only to kill him off soon after, so that Harry would even have more cause to fall back on his own almighty guidance. Albus giggled a little in anticipation. But then reality caught up and he remembered that Harry was gone. Sirius Black had to go. He had to disappear, if I the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore aren’t allowed to have Harry, you won’t be either. You will rue the day Harry Potter, that you cost me. I will remove your precious Godfather from this earth, and you won’t be able to stop me. Grinning Albus went ahead with his new and improved plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, we all love Sirius Black a lot. But he just doesn't fit in my plans. 
> 
> If he just went to Azkaban, fine. But no one can tell me that Mortisha and Gomez wouldn't start looking for him if he doesn't turn up after five years or so.  
> While technically I could write Sirius Black as dark as his name, I personally don't think he would buy into the Addams family shenanigans at all. Even though they aren't as mean as his own family, they are just as dark or even darker than the blacks. We know from the books that he hated everything that was remotely associated with his family. As such it would create way too much tension. In my mind Sirius eventually just grab Harry and run away. Thats no where I want to go with this story, nor do I want to spend a lot of time on Harry's childhood. 
> 
> So yes, I guess we all have to deal with Sirius not making another reappearance in this story *sniff*


End file.
